<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>talk some sense to me by seaunicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266584">talk some sense to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn'>seaunicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fifty Years Later, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, but this first part is a wee bit angsty, don’t worry there is a happy ending, percy is dead as well as other members of Vox Machina and friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth had known for some time that she would be subject to over a millenia of life, of watching everyone she cared about leave this world before her. It was her honor as the Voice of the Tempest, and her burden. Every time another old friend passed, it was like they took a piece of her heart with them.</p><p>It was something she wouldn’t wish upon her worst enemy, and yet Vex was here, commiserating with her with an understanding that made Keyleth’s heart hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Fifty years after the defeat of Vecna, Keyleth comforts Vex in a time of great loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>talk some sense to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark day in Whitestone.</p><p>The moment Keyleth stepped through the Sun Tree, it was apparent that the whole city was in mourning. The area was nearly empty, and those who were out and about were dressed all in black. Dark banners emblazoned with the De Rolo crest decorated the square. The bright snow on the ground didn’t do much to counteract the somber air. She hadn’t seen things looking so grim here since it was under the Briarwoods’ reign.</p><p>A cold wind swept past that chilled Keyleth to the bone. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as the portal closed behind. She debated for a moment speaking to the Sun Tree, perhaps it would lift her spirits, but decided against it. Catching up with her favorite tree could wait. There was someone who needed her more.</p><p>Keyleth made her way up the familiar path to castle Whitestone. The few guards who recognized her greeted her. Those who didn’t recognize her didn’t bother to question her as she stormed up the hill with determination. Keyleth knew the service would be in town at the temple and that she would just have to make the trek back, but she had arrived early and the thought of sitting alone with her thoughts while she waited for her friends to arrive sounded like the worst. And the person she was looking for would likely be at the castle.</p><p>By the time Keyleth made her way inside, it looked like everyone was getting ready to leave. She passed the entryway and found the sitting room near the front where she finally saw a few familiar faces. Cassandra De Rolo sat in one armchair, and across the room sat Vesper De Rolo, with Trinket’s head in her lap as she smoothed the fur over his head. All three of them looked up when Keyleth entered.</p><p>Vesper gave her a sad smile in greeting and gently nudged Trinket’s chin off her lap. She swept the bear fur off her dress and met Keyleth when she approached, pulling her in for a hug. “Aunt Kiki,” Vesper muttered. “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>Keyleth hugged her tight, urging herself not to cry. “Of course,” she said, pulling back and squeezing her arms affectionately. She looked around the room to try and find any other familiar faces to no avail. “Where is everyone else?”</p><p>“My siblings are already down at the temple, and—“</p><p>“And Vex’ahlia won’t leave her room,” Cassandra finished. Her voice was dry, like she hadn’t spoken in a while. She didn’t look up from the spot on the floor her eyes were glued to. “We’ve been waiting for her for half an hour. If she doesn’t get down here soon we’ll all be late.”</p><p>Keyleth looked questioningly at Vesper who nodded, confirming what Cassandra said. “You know how my mother can be sometimes,” she shrugged. “She won’t let anyone in to see her. Not even Trinket.”</p><p>Keyleth frowned and without hesitation, her feet began to carry her down the hall, toward the stairs, in the direction of Vex’s bedroom.</p><p>“I’ll talk to her,” she sighed. “You three get down to the temple. We’ll meet you there.”</p><p>“Good luck,” Cassandra snorted. The lilt in her voice told Keyleth that she had little faith, but Keyleth would prove her wrong.</p><p>Vex was not missing her husband’s funeral.</p><p>Keyleth had walked the hallowed halls of castle Whitestone many times before. The route to Vex’s room was practically second nature at this point. Her feet carried her quickly up the stairs, down the hall to the East wing. Keyleth slowed to a halt and hesitated before knocking at the large oak door before her.</p><p>No response.</p><p>She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It was unlocked, so there was no resistance as she pushed the door open and stepped inside.</p><p>“Vex?” Keyleth called out.</p><p>She poked her head in and found Vex’ahlia across the room, only half dressed, sitting on her bed. She clutched a familiar blue suit jacket tightly in her lap, holding it close.</p><p>“Cassandra, please,” Vex sighed. Her voice sounded tired, broken. “I told you I’d be down soon. Just give me a minute.”</p><p>Keyleth closed the door behind her and took another step inside. “Uh, not Cassandra,” she said with an awkward chuckle.</p><p>At this, Vex looked up. Her eyes were red, cheeks blotchy and tear-stained. “Keyleth?”</p><p>Keyleth waved and gave her friend a sad smile. “Hey, Vex.”</p><p>Vex let out a soft sob, and Keyleth rushed to her side. She sat on the bed next to Vex and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. “I’m sorry, I know I need to— I just can’t—“</p><p>Keyleth shushed her. “You’re okay.”</p><p>Something about Keyleth’s presence was calming for her. It took only a few minutes for Vex to compose herself. She sat upright, wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. She reached out for Keyleth’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Come on,” Keyleth said. “Let’s get you ready.”</p><p>Vex’ahlia finished dressing herself, then reapplied her makeup while Keyleth sat behind and braided her hair. Soon enough, she was presentable and ready to go. As they were about to leave, there was another knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Vex said.</p><p>The door opened, revealing a Whitestone guard. “A few more guests just arrived for you at the teleportation circle. Allura Vysoren, Lady Kima, and the Shorthalts.”</p><p>Vex gave a small smile. “We’ll be down in just a moment,” she said, then added, “please, will you tell Mrs. Shorthalt that at once?”</p><p>“Yes, my Lady.”</p><p>Keyleth turned to look at her questioningly. “I thought Pike kept the name Trickfoot?”</p><p>“Oh, she did,” Vex said, “but I know Pike will punch anyone who calls her Mrs. Shorthalt and I could use a good laugh this morning.” Her face lit up ever so slightly in the first real, genuine smile Keyleth had seen since she arrived.</p><p>Keyleth chuckled. “There’s my Vex,” she muttered.</p><p>Vex sighed, finally a bit more relaxed. She reached out for Keyleth’s hand and grabbed it, tugging her gently out the door. “Come on,” she said. “Don’t want to miss the show.”</p><p>Sure enough, they arrived downstairs in the sitting room just in time to see the poor Whitestone guard getting decked in the face by their tiny gnome friend, too strong for her own good. Sometimes it’s the little joys in life that help get one through the worst days.</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t even that late, but the castle was finally empty. Guests who had come from afar for Percival’s final send-off had finally all trickled out. Cassandra had gone to bed. The five De Rolo children were all together in the garden, having their own moment for their father.</p><p>Keyleth sat at a small table in the empty kitchen with those close friends who remained. Next to her was Kima, and on her other side was Allura. They had gotten rid of one of the chairs at the table to make room for Allura’s wheelchair. Her hair was pure white and she looked far older than the last time Keyleth had seen her. Though she was growing old, her brain was still sharp as ever. Kima only looked a bit younger than her wife, graying hair and wrinkled skin. Despite her age, she still had the exact same personality as the Kima they met all those years ago in the Underdark. Keyleth couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Kima and Allura; she really needed to make a point to visit her friends more often, especially the ones she knew she would outlive by a much wider margin than others.</p><p>Across the table sat Vex, Scanlan, and Pike, all still looking young and fit. Not even middle age had caught up with any of them. It provided Keyleth the smallest bit of reassurance on this somber day that she at least had some friends who wouldn’t be just a small blip in her life’s radar.</p><p>She brushed her hair behind her ear, still a vibrant red, with a wrinkle-free hand, then looked down at the small glass in front of her, filled to the brim with alcohol. Each of them had a small glass of alcohol in front of them, except for Allura who’s cup was filled with water. She had never been one to drink much, even when she was younger.</p><p>Keyleth looked around at her friends and grabbed her glass. It was a tradition of sorts they had. She hated always having to be the one to start it.</p><p>She held up her glass. “To Vax,” she muttered, holding it still.</p><p>Pike went next, a sad look in her eyes as she held up her own glass. “To Grog,” she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.</p><p>Allura held up hers next. “To Gilmore,” she said.</p><p>Then, the group looked to Vex. Her hand shook as she grabbed her glass, but she raised it and said, “To Percival.”</p><p>“Hear, hear,” Scanlan said, and took a drink from his cup.</p><p>Everyone slowly followed suit, and soon they had all drained their glasses. Kima reached for the bottle and poured everyone a little bit more.</p><p>Once their somber send-off had finished, the mood began to lighten as the alcohol loosened them up and they were just a small group of old friends reminiscing on fond memories.</p><p>“Scanlan, remember when you drank that love potion and snuck into our bed in the middle of the night to try and steal Percy away from me?” Vex laughed, a bright and beautiful sound.</p><p>“I stand by that decision,” Scanlan said, and the whole table laughed as well.</p><p>“Did he tell you that when he first introduced me to the twins, he got them mixed up?” Pike interjected.</p><p>Vex gasped. “He did not tell me that! How dare he not tell his own children apart!”</p><p>“Didn’t you tell me that once you mixed them up and just guessed which one was which and to this day you still don't know if you were right?” Keyleth asked.</p><p>“Oh, shush!” Vex swatted her. “I had just given birth and I hadn’t slept in two days!”</p><p>Suddenly, the doors to the kitchen opened with a loud creak, and a furry brown head poked inside. Trinket whined, sad, but when he caught sight of Vex he bounded over.</p><p>“Aw, did you miss me, buddy?” Vex asked, scratching his chin.</p><p>“You know, I still can’t believe she’s still alive,” Scanlan mused, nodding at Trinket.</p><p>Vex rolled her eyes. “For the last time, Scanlan, Trinket is a <em> boy </em> and we have a <em> sacred bond </em> so he’s going to be around as long as I am! Get used to it!”</p><p>“And on that note,” Pike said with a laugh, “We should be going. We left the baby with my cousin and I don’t think I trust her enough to let her babysit overnight.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m getting a bit tired as well,” Allura muttered. “Kima and I should be getting back to Emon.”</p><p>Kima got up from her seat and wrapped Keyleth up in a tight and surprisingly strong hug. “Don’t be a stranger, yeah? We’re retired, we could use some company every once in a while.”</p><p>Keyleth laughed. “Of course,” she said. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Everyone hid their farewells, exchanged their hugs, then Kima pushed Allura’s wheelchair out of the kitchens, leading the way to the teleportation room. Pike and Scanlan followed behind them, while Vex and Keyleth lingered behind in the rear.</p><p>They stopped at the door and waved goodbye as their friends disappeared through two different permanent circles with a flash of arcane magic.</p><p>Vex sighed, leaning against the doorframe. The sound echoed across the stone castle walls, disrupting the eerie silence within the halls tonight. She turned to Keyleth, a sad smile on her face.</p><p>“Do you have to leave as well?” Vex asked. “I can walk you down to the Sun Tree.”</p><p>Keyleth knew she would have to return to Zephrah soon, but soon didn’t have to mean tonight. She knew Vex needed her and was lonely asking to be polite. And, if she was being honest, she needed a friend right now too.</p><p>“I can stay for a bit,” Keyleth said. “If you want.”</p><p>“Yes,” Vex nodded. She sniffled a bit, and wiped away a stray tear. “Please. I’ll show you to your room.”</p><p>Keyleth had visited Whitestone hundreds, if not thousands of times. She could make her own way to a guest room. But she didn’t protest as Vex took her hand and led her upstairs.</p><p>The room was one Keyleth had stayed in before, a handful of times. It had a queen sized bed and the balcony overlooked the forest behind the castle rather than the city. Vex knew it was her favorite guest room. She opened the glass door and stepped out on the balcony. The cold winter night wind swept into the room and chilled Keyleth to the bone, but she wrapped her cloak a little more tightly around herself and followed Vex outside.</p><p>Vex stood at the edge of the balcony; she faced away from Keyleth, her half elven eyes looking out into the darkness. Keyleth stepped up next to her and her bare hands gripped the cool metal railing. A gust of wind blew past, ruffling her hair and sending a chill down her spine. Keyleth shivered and Vex instinctively stepped closer so their arms were brushing. Vex always ran warm. Something about her radiated heat. Keyleth remembers days when they were younger, traveling, fighting monsters, she would always flock to Vex and Trinket for warmth when they were traversing through colder terrain. Keyleth let out a long breath and the air that left her lungs condensed into a small cloud in the cold winter air.</p><p>“You know,” Vex sighed, her voice quiet, barely reaching Keyleth’s ears over the wind, “it all started about twenty years ago.”</p><p>Keyleth frowned. “What started?”</p><p>Vex hesitated. Keyleth saw her white knuckles grip the railing a little more firmly. “We knew from the beginning what would happen. He was human. I’m half elf. We knew he would leave me first.” She paused. There was a sharp intake of breath and a tear spilled down her cheek for a moment until the wind quickly dried it. “It was about twenty years ago we started to notice the way he had aged. He was more tired, his hands would shake sometimes. I still didn’t look a day over thirty. Even now, I…” She trailed off.</p><p>Keyleth didn’t say anything, but she did a quick look over Vex’s form. Though Vex was well into her seventies, she didn’t even look middle aged. If she had any gray hairs, they were hardly noticeable in her fine, raven black hair. There were a few wrinkles on her face, but mostly just laugh lines around her eyes when she smiled, the sign of a happy life lived so far. If Keyleth had to give her a human age, her best guess would be somewhere in her mid thirties.</p><p>“We don’t even know yet how the whole quarter elf thing will work, but Vesper is already looking nearly as old as me. I don’t know how much time I’ll have with any of them.” At this, Vex let out a sob. Keyleth reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Vex turned her head and finally looked at Keyleth, her eyes dark, glassy, and red from her tears. She sniffled. “I know I can’t even begin to fathom your experience, what you’ll eventually live through, but… I have the smallest bit of understanding of what it’s like to watch your loved ones age in front of you, helpless to do anything to stop it.”</p><p>Keyleth’s heart tightened in her chest. She had known for some time that she would be subject to over a millenia of life, of watching everyone she cared about leave this world before her. It was her honor as the Voice of the Tempest, and her burden. She was barely a small fraction of the way into her long life but already felt the effects. Every time another old friend passed, it was like they took a piece of her heart with them. It was something she wouldn’t wish upon her worst enemy, and yet Vex was here, commiserating with her with an understanding that made Keyleth’s heart hurt.</p><p>“I… can’t exactly say I’m happy you understand,” Keyleth muttered. “It sucks.”</p><p>At this, Vex let out a bark of laughter. “You’re right,” she mused. “It does suck.”</p><p>Another strong gust of wind swept past them, ruffling Keyleth’s hair as the curly red locks flew into her face. As she brushed the hair away, she noticed Vex shiver next to her. Keyleth gently touched her arm to get her attention and pulled her back toward the door.</p><p>“Come on,” Keyleth said. “Let’s get back inside.”</p><p>She led Vex off the balcony and back into the guest bedroom. As soon as they were inside, Vex pulled away and headed for the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she hesitated, then turned around.</p><p>Keyleth stood, lingering by the bed, watching her friend. Vex pursed her lips, thinking of what to say. She had always been much more charismatic than Keyleth, but seeing her at a loss for words all day was concerning. Vex was known for her quick wit and her charm, but since Keyleth arrived this morning she had mostly been quiet and distant.</p><p>“Thank you for staying,” Vex muttered. “I— I don’t think I could’ve done any of this alone.”</p><p>“You’re not alone,” Keyleth said. “You’ve got Trinket.” Vex chuckled, and Keyleth was relieved that her joke wasn’t ill-timed. “And me,” she added on a more serious note. “You’ve always got me.”</p><p>Vex reached out for Keyleth, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tight. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>They lingered for a moment, a small smile on Vex’s face, then she twisted the knob behind her and pushed the door open. Trinket snorted when the door hit him, as he was waiting right outside for Vex to return. “Sleep well, Keyleth,” Vex said.</p><p>Keyleth smiled. “Goodnight Vex.”</p><p>And then she was gone.</p><p>Keyleth sighed and collapsed back on the bed. It had been a long day. She stripped out of her funeral attire and laid down, trying to get comfortable, but the bed was too soft, the sheets were too crisp, the room was too quiet. She wasn’t sure how long she tried to sleep, tossing and turning to no avail.</p><p>She opened the window, just a crack. The roar of the wind grew louder and the cold crept inside, so Keyleth shuffled back to the bed and shifted into her Minxy form. She nuzzled into the sheets and slowly dozed off.</p><hr/><p>Over the next few days, things were awkward to say the least. The grief everyone felt was palpable and everyone only hoped to get their minds off things for just a moment. Keyleth did her best to keep spirits up. Even though Vex’s children were all grown, they never grew tired of her various wild shapes, or regaling tales of her adventures with their parents when they were all much younger.</p><p>Vex, unfortunately, was more difficult to get through to. That first night, she opened up a bit. But ever since then she had been quiet and distant, and she looked exhausted. Nothing Keyleth did could get through to her.</p><p>It was on the fourth night that Keyleth awoke to a knocking at her door. She quickly shifted back to her human form. Looking outside, the moons were high in the sky, illuminating the pitch black night. White snow fell, piling up on the balcony and drifting in through the open window. The knock sounded again.</p><p>“Just a second,” Keyleth muttered.</p><p>She rolled out of bed and closed the window, hoping the snow that had drifted inside wouldn’t damage the carpet too much. She pattered over to the door and opened it.</p><p>Vex stood there, leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were red. She wore a large sweater and silk pants. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself.</p><p>Vex always had a large presence to her. When she walked in a room, everyone couldn’t help but notice her. But now, she looked so small and fragile.</p><p>“Can I sleep here?” Vex whispered, looking at the ground.</p><p>Keyleth opened the door and ushered her inside. “Of course,” she said. Vex stepped inside, gingerly and graceful as ever, barely making a sound in the quiet night.</p><p>Vex climbed onto the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked down at the mattress and ran her hand along the sheets, picking up something.</p><p>“Why is there fur in your bed?”</p><p>Keyleth blushed. “I’ve been turning into Minxy at night,” she confessed. “Helps me sleep. Is that okay?”</p><p>Vex chuckled. “Please, I’ve been snuggling with a bear every night.”</p><p>“Okay, good.” Keyleth relaxed and sat down next to her, leaning back against the pillows. She turned her head to look at Vex. She wasn’t sure if her eyes were red from lack of sleep or from crying. There were dark bags under her eyes. “Why are you here? Did you get tired of Trinket?”</p><p>Vex rolled her eyes and nudged Keyleth playfully. “Of course not,” she said. Then the playful demeanor left her. She leaned into Keyleth, resting her head on her shoulder. She let out a shaky breath. “I can’t… stay in there. I can’t sleep.”</p><p>Keyleth pulled the blankets over them and wrapped her arms around Vex. “You can stay here,” she muttered.</p><p>Vex snuggled into Keyleth’s side, burying her face in her chest. Keyleth’s hands came up, running her fingers through Vex’s dark, soft hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. “That feels nice,” Vex hummed, her eyes drifting closed.</p><p>“Try to get some sleep, okay?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Vex was already drifting out of consciousness.</p><p>Keyleth continued to run her fingers through Vex’s hair until her breathing had evened out and she was fully asleep.</p><hr/><p>On the bad days, Vex would go hunting.</p><p>At first, Keyleth let her go. She could spend time with the children, Vex could be alone in nature for as long as she wished. Even before she was Lady Vex’ahlia De Rolo, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt, she was the best tracker Keyleth had ever known. It was how she survived before Vox Machina all met and joined forces. Hunting was in her blood and Keyleth wasn’t going to stop her from doing something she loved so much.</p><p>One day Vex returned to the castle, Trinket carrying her quarry. She was limping and trying to conceal a bloody gash in her arm.</p><p>“Vex,” Keyleth admonished, running up to her friend. She inspected the injury and laid a hand on top of it, using her natural magic to stitch the wound together. “What happened?”</p><p>“It was nothing,” Vex brushed off. “Just a couple of bugbears I ran into on my way back. I used the last of my magic to heal Trinket.”</p><p>When he heard his name, Trinket stepped up next to Vex and licked the side of her face in thanks. Vex chuckled and patted him on the head.</p><p>Keyleth knew Vex could take care of herself but that didn’t stop her from worrying. She was a worrier.</p><p>“You should be more careful,” she sighed.</p><p>The next morning, Keyleth woke as Vex rose with the sun to go out on another hunt. Keyleth waited until she left, then followed her out down to the courtyard at a distance. She watched as Vex and Trinket disappeared into the woods, then shifted into Minxie and followed behind.</p><p>Even when she lost sight of Vex, it was easy enough to follow her scent deep into the woods. In fact, this was further into the forest than Keyleth had ever traveled before. All around her was unfamiliar terrain, so she just followed Vex’s scent and hoped she wouldn’t lose track of it. Worst case scenario she could always teleport back to the Sun Tree but she didn’t want it to come to that.</p><p>Keyleth wasn’t sure how long she had been walking in the forest. It had been maybe an hour or so but there was no way to know for sure. She kept her nose to the ground, stepping over large roots, weaving through the trees until she came to a clearing where Vex and Trinket had stopped to rest. At least, that was what it seemed like until Keyleth got closer and realized Vex was seemingly waiting for her.</p><p>“Why are you following me?”</p><p>Keyleth tilted her head to the side and said nothing.</p><p>“Oh, don’t play stupid. You’re not exactly stealthy and I am an excellent tracker if I do say so myself.”</p><p>Trinket made a noise that almost sounded like affirmation.</p><p>“See? Trinket agrees with me.”</p><p>Keyleth whined. She had never been all that great at being stealthy, but she supposed the jig was up. She shifted out of the Sabre toothed tiger form that she loved and back into regular old Keyleth. She gave Vex a crooked grin and an awkward wave. “Oh, hey Vex.”</p><p>Vex sighed, still frowning. “Keyleth, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Keyleth shrugged. “I guess I was worried about you.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“I know you can,” she reassured. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here to help. I care about you, Vex. I wish you’d let me be here for you. If not, what am I still doing here in Whitestone?”</p><p>At this, Vex’s frown softened and her rigid posture faltered until she leaned into Trinket and sighed. “I suppose you can’t be a bit more quiet? You’re startling off any potential quarry.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Keyleth said. “I can turn into something else?”</p><p>Vex hummed, thinking for a moment. “Do you remember when we first met?”</p><p>“At Stilben?” Keyleth asked.</p><p>Vex nodded.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Keyleth focused her energy and shifted again, shrinking her form until she was a tiny squirrel on the ground. She squeaked.</p><p>“Perfect,” Vex said, then reached down and picked her up. “You know, you’re quite adorable when you’re this tiny.”</p><p>Keyleth squeaked indignantly.</p><p>Vex ignored her and placed her inside her chest pocket. Keyleth’s small squirrel head was poking out, still able to survey the area around them. Vex returned to Trinket’s back, clicked her heels into his sides, and continued to travel deep into the forest.</p><p>Keyleth stayed quiet inside Vex’s pocket.</p><p>They trekked in silence for some time. Despite Trinket’s size, he was surprisingly light footed. He barely made a sound as he moved through the trees with ease, not even the crunch of snow underfoot could be heard.</p><p>After a while, Vex clicked her tongue and Trinket stopped. She poked Keyleth on her tiny squirrel head and pointed at the snow on the ground, disturbed by hoof prints that were barely visible.</p><p>“See that?” she whispered, mostly for Keyleth’s benefit. “Tracks.” Vex nudged Trinket on and he continued forward, slower and somehow even quieter this time.</p><p>They followed the tracks expertly, and when those disappeared Vex found the broken branches left in the animal’s wake. They moved slow, careful not to make a sound. Keyleth wasn’t sure how Vex’s keen eye was able to follow the trail when all she saw was pure white snow in every direction.</p><p>Then, Keyleth heard a twig snap.</p><p>It wasn’t Trinket. Trinket was an expert at stealth and tracking, just like Vex. No, it was a more distant sound. They came to a stop and Keyleth scanned the area until finally she spotted, about fifty feet away, a deer. It looked quite small from this distance, half covered behind a tree.</p><p>Vex drew her bow with a silent swiftness and nocked an arrow. Keyleth held her breath, afraid an errant squeak might startle the creature. She had never seen Vex with such laser focus before. It was intense. She felt breath inhale, hesitated, and then released.</p><p>The arrow was silent as it soared through the air and pierced into the neck of the deer, killing it instantly.</p><p>Vex had a satisfied smirk on her face as she took Keyleth out of her pocket. Keyleth shifted back into her human form as soon as she was seated comfortably on Trinket’s back.</p><p>“That was <em> amazing,” </em> Keyleth gasped excitedly. “I knew you were a hunter but I kind of just realized I’ve never seen you in action like <em> that </em> before.”</p><p>“It’s kind of my thing,” Vex said, not-so-humble. She kicked her heels. “Go on, Trinket.”</p><p>Keyleth wrapped her arms around Vex’s waist as Trinket bounded forward, not caring so much about being quiet anymore. Vex was warm in her armor, the white dragon scales keeping the cold out. She buried her face in the furs around Vex’s neck, settling into the embrace momentarily until they reached their destination.</p><p>Once they were next to the fallen doe, Vex leapt from the back of Trinket. She inspected the animal, then pulled her arrow from its neck. “Clean shot,” she muttered. Then she bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to whisper under her breath—a quick prayer to Pelor.</p><p>Keyleth watched with interest. She had never been one for religions and gods, but many of her friends and family held very strong beliefs. Vax had a… complicated relationship with the Raven Queen, but Pike’s devotion to Sarenrae was inspiring at times. Most of Keyleth’s own people and family worshipped the Wildmother. Keyleth herself even carried her Spire, but she never felt the same call to devotion that others did.</p><p>Vex had been the same as Keyleth for a long time, but once she became the Lady of the Grey Hunt, once she became Pelor’s Champion, Vex had begun to develop her relationship with the god more and more. She was by no means a devout follower, but she paid her respects when they were due.</p><p>Keyleth still didn’t quite understand it. From her perspective, gods were selfish, even the good ones, only giving when it was convenient for them, or when there was something to take in return. She didn’t understand it, but she admired it.</p><p>Vex finished her prayer and stood to her feet. “Help me tie this up?” she asked. “Get it back to the castle for dinner.”</p><p>Keyleth nodded. She slid off Trinket’s back to assist. Together, they strung the deer’s feet and were able to attach it to Trinket’s saddle so it dragged behind them. Keyleth made conversation while they worked.</p><p>“Do you say a prayer after every kill?” Keyleth asked.</p><p>“Only when I’m on the hunt,” Vex answered. “It started off as part of my duties, then turned into habit, but now…”</p><p>“Now you mean it?”</p><p>Vex shrugged. “There’s a weight to them now. I’m not sure when it happened, but it did.” She hesitated and her eyes darkened. A tear slid down her cheek. “We’ve lost a lot,” she muttered. “I’m thankful for what we still have.”</p><p>Keyleth nodded sagely. “There’s a lot to be thankful for,” she agreed. “I wouldn’t attribute it to any gods, though.”</p><p>“What would you attribute it to then?”</p><p>Keyleth paused in thought. “Luck?”</p><p>Vex glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Keyleth. Keyleth just shrugged. Vex let out a chuckle, happy to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Well,” Keyleth said, “thanks for the hunting lesson. I’m sure not many people get to learn from the Lady of the Grey Hunt herself.”</p><p>“No, they don’t,” Vex agreed, a cocky smirk on her lips. “It’s quite a privilege.” She leapt onto Trinket’s back again and patted the spot behind her. “Need a ride back?”</p><p>“He’s got a lot to carry, I think I’ll manage,” Keyleth said.</p><p>“Are you calling me fat?” Vex joked.</p><p>Keyleth rolled her eyes and shifted back into Minxie.</p><p>The venison they ate for dinner that night was delicious, and filled Keyleth with the warmth of new memories: the look of concentration on Vex’s face as she drew her arrow, and the sound of her soft laughter as it pierced through the quiet forest air.</p><hr/><p>The Winter’s Crest festival is the biggest event of the year in Whitestone. It had been over a month since Percy’s passing, and though no one was in much of a mood for celebration, they could use a little joy in their lives again. They needed something to celebrate instead of mourn. It was Keyleth and the De Rolo twins who convinced everyone to attend the festival.</p><p>The Sun Tree towered over the various games and booths, its branches spread over the area, protecting the festivities from the falling snow. Keyleth walked arm in arm with Vex, trodding across the frosted ground, weaving through the celebrating citizens of Whitestone. Vex was quiet, looking down at her feet as they left marks in the frosted ground, instead of at the bright lights and festive decor that surrounded them.</p><p>“Do you want a caramel apple?” Keyleth asked, bumping hips with Vex.</p><p>Vex shook her head.</p><p>Keyleth frowned and looked around, spotting another booth. “We could split a funnel cake?”</p><p>“I’m all right, darling.”</p><p>There didn’t seem to be any convincing of Vex to enjoy the festival just yet, but that didn’t mean she would stop trying. Keyleth huffed. She needed to figure out a different approach.</p><p>They wandered through the various booths: food stands and vendors and games. Keyleth was just about ready to consider cheating at one of these games to win Vex a stuffed bear that had a strong resemblance to Trinket, when the sound of an announcer’s voice booming through the night caught her attention.</p><p>“There are only two rules! Number one: no hands. Number two: don’t puke. Are the contestants ready?”</p><p>There was a murmur through the large crowd that had gathered around a nearby stage. Keyleth led Vex in that direction until they could see the stage from the back of the crowd: a row of contestants were lined up at a table with a single pie laid out in front of each of them. Stage hands stood at the ready carrying trays of more pies.</p><p>“On your mark,” the announcer said. “Get set, EAT!”</p><p>The contestants ravaged their pies in a frenzy.</p><p>Keyleth glanced to her companion at her side and saw Vex’s lips twitch up into a small smile. Good. Entertainment. Distraction. Happy things. That would help her get through.</p><p>“Do you remember our first Winter's Crest Festival in Whitestone?” Keyleth asked. “When you entered Trinket in that pie eating contest?”</p><p>At this, Vex let out a bark of laughter. “And you polymorphed him into a human?” She smiled wistfully. “I’m pretty sure he’s still traumatized from that.”</p><p>Keyleth pointed to a booth nearby the pie-eating stage. “They’re selling pie,” she said. There was no question, but she still looked at Vex expectantly, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Vex rolled her eyes, but hesitated. She eyed the pie stand once more and sighed. “I suppose I could go for a slice of pecan pie.”</p><p>Keyleth grinned. “My treat. Can you get us a table?”</p><p>Vex nodded. She squeezed Keyleth’s hand and extracted herself from her side.</p><p>It was a short line for pies, probably because the pie eating contest was still in full swing. Once the entertainment was finished, Keyleth was certain the line would wrap around the corner.</p><p>“One slice of pecan and one slice of blueberry, please,” Keyleth told the vendor when she reached the front. She hesitated a moment, then added, “And a hot chocolate.”</p><p>The halfling man disappeared for a moment and returned with two slices of pie on a plate and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. “That’ll be four silver,” he said.</p><p>Keyleth placed a gold piece on the counter, then quickly snatched the pies and the mug and walked away before he could even ask if she wanted change. She headed to the seating area where Vex had wandered. The snow had been cleared from the ground here, and a canopy set up over the array of tables. Stringed lights decorated the area with a warm glow. The air was filled with pleasant chatter and bubbling laughter; it warmed Keyleth to be here, despite the winter chill.</p><p>Keyleth scanned the crowd in search of her friend and found Vex at a small table in the front corner. Vex had her feet propped up on the extra chair, saving it for Keyleth, and her eyes were glued to a small stage with performers. She watched with a joyful smile on her face, enthralled by the performers, particularly a talented flautist.</p><p>Vex didn’t notice as Keyleth weaved her way through the crowd. She set the food down on the table and nudged Vex’s foot off her chair. Vex looked up, a little startled, but her face was still lit up.</p><p>“I missed that smile of yours,” Keyleth said.</p><p>Vex’s cheeks flushed, but she just looked back at the stage. “You know,” she said, nodding toward the flautist, “she could give Scanlan a run for his money.”</p><p>“How do you know it’s not just him in disguise?”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>“Here.” Keyleth nudged the pie plate closer to Vex and handed her a fork. “One pecan pie. And a hot chocolate for us to share.”</p><p>“What about this blueberry?” Vex asked.</p><p>“That one’s mine.”</p><p>“Perfect, thank you for the two pies, Keyleth.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Keyleth lunged for her pie and Vex didn’t stop her. She just laughed, moved the plate between them, and scooted her chair closer so they could share.</p><p>A cold wind blew past them and a shiver ran down Keyleth’s back, but then Vex was pressed up against her side, sharing her warmth as they huddled together. Keyleth sighed, enjoying the feeling for a moment, knowing it won’t last.</p><p>“Vex,” Keyleth muttered. “Can we talk?”</p><p>Vex frowned, as if she could read Keyleth’s mind. “When do you leave?” she asked.</p><p>Keyleth bit her lip, almost embarrassed to admit. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>Vex tensed up and pulled herself away from Keyleth. “Thanks for the advance notice,” she grumbled. She busied herself looking down at her pie. “Are you trying to ruin the festival for me, darling?”</p><p>“No,” Keyleth said. “I thought maybe telling you at the festival wouldn’t hurt as much.”</p><p>“Still hurts.”</p><p>“We both knew I can’t stay here forever,” Keyleth said. “I have to get back to Zephrah. I’m—“</p><p>“The Voice of the Tempest, leader of your people, have a responsibility to the Ashari, I know,” Vex said before Keyleth could even finish. “I understand. I have my duties to Whitestone and Emon. Sometimes I miss when we were just Vex and Keyleth, though.”</p><p>Keyleth nodded in understanding. “I miss it too,” she muttered. “I feel like we were both so young when we met, when we became Vox Machina, and had the weight of the world on our shoulders.”</p><p>“Why did we sign up for so much responsibility?” Vex chuckled. “We should have retired. Gotten a beach house at Dalen’s Closet.”</p><p>“We would’ve gotten bored.”</p><p>Vex smiled. “You’re right.”</p><p>They grew quiet, the din of the festival humming in the air around them. Keyleth rubbed her arm, unsure of what to say, as she watched Vex pick at her pie without eating. After a while, Vex sighed and dropped her fork.</p><p>“Can we just pretend for tonight that you don’t have to leave?”</p><p>Keyleth hesitantly reached out for Vex’s hand. When Vex didn’t pull away, grabbed it and squeezed in reassurance. “Okay.”</p><p>They finished their pies in relative silence, occasionally chatting to point out something they saw or what they wanted to do.</p><p>When they finished, Keyleth asked, “Do you want me to polymorph Trinket again so he can enter the arm wrestling contest?”</p><p>Vex laughed and the sound blossomed a comforting warmth in Keyleth’s chest. For this one night, they were happy.</p><hr/><p>Keyleth woke early the next morning. She had never been fond of goodbyes, so when she rose with the sun, she shifted into the form of a raven and flew to the Sun Tree.</p><p>It was a cold morning, but the snow from the days before had finally subsided, crunching beneath Keyleth’s feet as she transformed and landed in front of the tree. She turned around to glance back up at castle Whitestone, towering over the city and casting an early morning shadow over the grounds. Vex would likely be pissed when she found out Keyleth left, but it was better than—</p><p>“You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”</p><p>Keyleth spun around to find Vex emerging from the dark shadows under the tree, a tired smile on her lips.</p><p>“How did you..?”</p><p>“I had a feeling,” she said. “Turned out to be correct.”</p><p>Keyleth shrugged guiltily. “You know me too well.” Then, Vex’s smile turned into a hurt frown. She closed the distance between and punched Keyleth in the shoulder. “Ow!”</p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> were you thinking?!” Vex snipped.</p><p>“I was—“</p><p>“No, don’t finish that,” Vex cut her off. “You <em> weren’t </em>thinking.”</p><p>Keyleth turned her head to the ground and closed her eyes. She was a coward, and she knew that. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Instead more scolding like she had expected, she felt Vex’s arms wrap around her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Keyleth sighed and her hands went around Vex’s back. Vex buried her face in Keyleth’s chest, eyes shut tight. Keyleth knew her friend well enough to know that she was holding back tears.</p><p>Keyleth squeezed her, warm and reassuring, then pulled away and held Vex’s face in her hands. Vex hadn’t cried, but her dark eyes glistened in the morning sun. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Vex’s forehead, lingering for a moment. She sighed.</p><p>“Goodbye, Vex’ahlia.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Keyleth.”</p><p>Keyleth leaned back, and as she dropped her hands, Vex reached out and grasped them, not wanting her to leave just yet.</p><p>“We’ll see each other again soon,” Keyleth reassured. “Life always brings us back together.”</p><p>“Let’s not wait for Life this time,” Vex muttered. “She takes far too long.”</p><p>Keyleth smiled. Her eyes burned and as she blinked away the tears, a single one streaked down her cheek. She squeezed Vex’s hands, then slowly withdrew them and moved to the Sun Tree. She reached out a hand, then hesitated.</p><p>When Keyleth turned around, Vex still stood, watching her. Keyleth’s heart ached. Sometimes, she wished she wasn’t the Tempest. She wished she didn’t have a duty to her people. She wished she could stay here for as long as Vex would let her. They would go hunting together and take walks in the gardens and fall asleep in each other’s arms every night. Unfortunately, this was the real world where people had duties and responsibilities. Keyleth couldn’t let herself get caught up in an impossible fantasy.</p><p>“I love you,” Keyleth whispered, breathless. She hoped Vex would understand the longing for everything that could be that was behind her words.</p><p>Vex’s eyebrows turned up and her mouth opened slightly. For a moment, Keyleth contemplated casting her spell and leaving before Vex could react. But she had already done one cowardly thing today. Best not make it two.</p><p>Vex merely tilted her head to the side and smiled. “I love you,” she said simply.</p><p>When Keyleth cast her spell, her heart was full of love and hope. She stepped through the Sun Tree with the confidence that she would see her old friend again, and maybe time would be on their side.</p><p>For now, she was back at home under the cherry blossoms of Zepharah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! The conclusion will come eventually. Feel free to follow on tumblr @elliesgaymachete for updates.</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>